Vigoor Empire
The Vigoor Empire, (in Japanese: 神聖ブイゴル帝国; Romaji: Shinsei Buigoru Teikoku) also known as the Holy Vigoor Empire and the Vigoorian Empire, is a cult-like dictactorship somewhere in western Asia that serves the will of their namesake master who they called the "Holy Vigoor Emperor". They are a major antagonistic faction in the 2007 action/adventure videogame Ninja Gaiden Sigma. This tyrannical religious empire also serves as the home base of the Greater Fiends Doku and Alma. The Empire's capital is the city of Tairon. The Vigoor Empire, due to its isolationist policies, is only accessible via airship, which service is apparently state-controlled. History An imperialistic nation located in a landlocked area in western Asia. The country remains shrouded in mystery due to its longstanding policy of national seclusion. Vigoor maintains a unique belief system as its state religion. Its leader, the Holy Vigoor Emperor, holds supreme power in both the political and religious worlds; however, details surrounding him are slight. In the Book of the Future in Ninja Gaiden and Ninja Gaiden Sigma, the Empire was established by the Supreme Fiend Gogohn, one of the original Dark Gods. Vigoor Military Gamov is a bespectacled green hat and coat wearing spy, who constantly shadows Ryu Hayabusa of the Hayabusa Ninja Clan as the latter ventures through the Holy Vigoor Empire. Throughout the game, he sets up Vigoor military forces against Ryu and observes their battles. He claims to know a lot about Rachel and the Dark Dragon Blade. He has a fight with Rachel in Ninja Gaiden Sigma. Though working in cahoots with the Dark Disciple, he is decapitated by the latter with the Dark Dragon Blade at the end. The Vigoor military force comprises MSATs (Mechanized Special Attack Team), MVAPs, the soldiers, and their cybernatic equivalents. The MSATs wear the outfits typical of SWAT forces and are the equivalent of rapid deployment forces. They come armed with a variety of knives, pistols, grenade launchers, and rocket launchers. Vigoor soldiers wear breastplates and helmets with a laser guiding eyepiece. They are equipped with an assault rifle with a bayonet or a rocket launcher. The military's elite have undergone cybernatic enhancements. Vehicle-wise, the military include armored personnel carriers (APCs), main battle tanks and attack helicopters. There are also the FL-2000 series of mini-copters which can independentedly fly around and attack with lasers, guns, or rockets. Heading these forces are Generals Dynamo and Alternator. The two are large, rotund, cybernatically enhanced men wielding plasma guns. War with the Vigoor Empire With his village in ruins, and many of his fellow villagers murdered by the insurgion, Ryu Hayabusa travels by airship to Tairon per Ayane's suggestion, seeking revenge for his fallen brethren. Upon his arrival, he learns many secrets about the Empire, most notably the Fiends; former humans who lose their souls when awakened, the Greater Fiend Doku, who is responsible for the decimation of his clan, and the young and alluring Demon Hunter Rachel. As he fought his way through the capital, Ryu witness many horrors beyond his worse nightmares, and battles all sorts of infernal creatures until going one-on-one with Doku himself. After defeating Doku in an ancient temple area, the MSAT, and the Vigoor Military are transformed into Fiends. At the Labyrinth of Zarkahn, Ryu faces Doku after witnessing Alma's sacrifice for Rachel's life. Although he defeated the demonic samurai, Doku bestowed upon the young Dragon Ninja the Fiend Curse. With the True Dragon Sword slowing the process and preserving Hayabusa's mind, he faces the one who sent Doku to his village, the demonic Vigoor Emperor, who in reality was the reincarnated Vigoor, the ancestor of the Evil Deities himself. After defeating him, the curse was removed, freeing him and many others from Vigoor's hold. After destroying the Dark Dragon Blade and his traitorous uncle Murai, Ryu disappears in a swirling wind, as peace was restored to the Empire. Members *Vigoor (Holy Vigoor Emperor) - founder and ruler *Dark Disciple *Gamov *General Dynamo *General Alternator Navigation Category:Cults Category:Fanatics Category:Imperialists Category:Organizations Category:Ninja Gaiden Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Military Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighters Category:Dark Priests Category:Paranormal Category:Magic Category:Control Freaks Category:Hegemony Category:Redeemed Category:Terrorists Category:Tyrants Category:Oppressors Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains